Roots
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: NCIS Special Agent Patricia Gally run away from her past only to have it come back in form of a case! How things will go for her? How will the team will react meeting Patricia's past?


**_Hello! I know i should be uploading my other stories but i hit a writers block for them. So i decided to upload the new ones i came up with. I don't know if i'm going to write a second chapter for them..._**

 ** _A little warning that i'm still in Season 6_**

 ** _With this story i would suggest listening to the following songs:_**

 ** _OneRepublic - Dream_**

 ** _The Score - Livin' Right_**

 ** _I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Roots**_

She was back again back to the place se swore not to return.

 _ **Twenty Four Hours Later:**_

The elevator dinged and Special Agent Patricia Gally with Officer David walked out of the elevator.

"And then she died! I mean it was expected as hell!" Patricia exclaimed in disbelief as she commented on the movie her and Ziva saw with her fifteen years old daughter, Monica.

"I agree but it was a good movie." Ziva said as they sat down on their respected seats.

"What movie did you watch?" Tony asked and the women turned to look at him with a smile but they didn't get a chance to answer since Gibbs stormed into the bullpen and said;

"We got a dead marine, let's go!"

The NCIS team walked inside the elevator as Patricia sent a group text to her children, Monica and Jimmy, that she will be late and that they were on their own.

"Um..Boss where is the dead Marine?" Patricia asked hesitantly and Gibbs looked at her.

"Lesvos, Greece. He was on vacation, visiting some friends and he volunteered to pick up their daughter from school when he was murdered and that is why we are going." Gibbs explained as Patricia stare at him shocked.

"I need to pack up my children, Gibbs! That is not Georgetown and back!" Patricia exclaimed in worry.

"That is why I sent Ducky and Dr. Palmer to pick them up and meet us in the airport." Gibbs explained and Patricia sighed in relief but she was worried about going back to the place where actions happened that made her grow up fast and she was afraid to love anyone else besides her team and children.

She was fifteen years old when she was in the second year in Junior High School when she started getting bullied by a guy named Thomas she was sad and most of all angry. She had enough when he broke her glasses after smashing her head on the desk while she spoke to her best friend Angie. She marched up to him and pushed him on the wall of the class and then punched him and held him by the neck as she was distracted by his eyes which showed shock, admiration and amusement. He used it against her and she found herself pinned to the wall, the tables had turned.

She kicked him in the sins and run away from him but his best friend Andrew threw a basketball ball at her and she fall and hit her head on the marble steps that lead to the principal's office. After that both her and Thomas were called in the office, Thomas got suspended and she got congratulated for defending herself. Thomas got furious when he learnt that and because their fathers worked together, the very same night she saw him again at a Military party. Thomas had a plan to make Patricia think that Thomas was in love with her and he was doing all this to attract her. She was fooled and she fall for that but at the same time she felt as if what Thomas said were a little true because whatever he felt he kissed her passionately.

"I want you!" He whispered longingly and Patricia believed him as she kissed him back. She gave in, she gave him her virginity not because she was fooled but because she had reached a point that she thought that she will never feel loved again so she gave him that thinking that he would at least try to love her even for one night.

When she walked back to the party she felt no difference and continue enjoying her night. The next day she went to school and everyone looked at her as if she was sunburned and looked like a red tomato.

"Patricia! What did you do?!" Angie scolded her once she reached the class.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked confused and oblivious.

"Thomas told Andrew that you had sex with him yesterday night at the military ball and Andrew told pretty much everyone!" Angie explained shocked and in disbelief that her once calculating and logic friend had completely lost it or she was kidnapped by aliens at the time and they had sent a clone of herself at that moment she decided to have sex with Thomas.

"It's true but that son of a bitch gossips more than us girls!" Patricia said to Angie and looked her in the eyes and then walked out of class not feeling the need to stay in English she was already fluent.

Thomas then waited for her outside of the school and once she got out he started yelling at her and calling her a whore. Making fun of her for believing that he could love her, that anyone could ever love her, she was too ugly for anyone to love her.

That hurt her that is why she made the decision to disappear.

Patricia's dad was in the Army as a warrant officer and her mother was a professor at the local University teaching History. Her mum was half American half Swedish that grew up both in Sweden and America but decided to go to college in Greece that is how her and her dad met.

Her maternal grandparents were retired and living in Virginia but her grandpa was an ex US Marine soldier while her grandma was an author.

Her paternal grandpa was a constructor slash blacksmith in a small village near mountain Olympus and her paternal grandma was a fashion designer that left her husband for a carrier in Paris after her father was born and she was still in Paris with her new family, husband, kids and grandkids. Her dad kept in contact with her and had forgiven her and Patricia spent her summers between Paris and Virginia to sum up she was close with her paternal grandma.

She felt ashamed when she found out that she was pregnant that is why she spent the rest of the months hiding in Virginia and her parents told everyone she chose to finish her school via e-mail because her grandpa was sick and went to help her grandma take care of her.

Angie too believed that lie along with the rest of the school she finished Junior High via e-mails but started Senior year in High School in Virginia and she had more fun since she was not bullied and she was the captain of the volleyball team and a captain of the photography club and school newspaper. When she graduated she wanted to join the Marines in honor of her dad and grandpa (to keep the tradition of the eldest children joining the Army). She spent five years in Afghanistan when she decided that she wanted to return back to US since her grandma was too old to take care of her children, the twins, Monica and Jimmy. She then applied for a job at NCIS and got positioned in Gibbs team and seven weeks later Kate Todd joined them.

She was full time mother and working female when her grandma died and her kids were six years old.

She never returned to Greece she spoke to her parents via Skype and they visited her she didn't want to risk anyone in town seeing the twins and telling Thomas.

Now ten years later and here she was in a jet to Lesvos, she looked afraid out of the window as her now sixteen year old son rested his head on her chest as he slept and her daughter did the same from the other side while watching Timeless on her tablet.

"You okay?" Ziva whispered and Patricia looked at her and shook her head no. She knew the story it was their way of becoming friends.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

NCIS team walked through Patricia's old school as the principal welcomed them while he stared at Patricia's poker face trying to realize from where he knew her.

Patricia recognized him immediately that is why she controlled her emotions (she had to thank the Marine training).

"Where is our Marine?" Gibbs asked and Patricia translated in Greek.

Thomas, the principal and Monica's and Jimmy's dad, led them in the courtyard where PE mostly took place as a lesson.

Patricia kneeled in shock before the victim she knew him! They served together in Afghanistan they shared the fact that his sister had met and married a Greek and she was half Greek.

"You knew him?" Thomas asked in Greek as he witnessed the tears in her face and she put her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, we served five years together in Afghanistan he was my only friend in the base." Patricia said without looking at him as she started taking pictures.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Thomas said in a sad tone and Patricia nodded her head not daring to look at him.

Gibbs pulled her aside and talk to her after that exchange.

"Is that the guy you told me that is Monica's and Jimmy's father? Your bully?" Gibbs asked with a stern yet protective attitude.

"Yes." Patricia said guiltily and Gibbs nodded and left her stand there wondering what he was about to do.

Gibbs was enraged learning how Patricia had end up with two kids and wanted to find that asshole and give him a piece of his mind but Patricia didn't give up his name until they were on the plane.

When he interrogate Thomas he didn't held back and with cause that Thomas was withholding something Gibbs punched him as hard as he could sending the poor bastard off his chair to the wall which were two feet away.

Patricia saw that and saw the look Gibbs sent her after it, a look of;

"He got what was coming to him" look.

Tony too got angry at Thomas for what he had done to Patricia but Ziva held him back as for McGee well that didn't go as planned. Timothy told Patricia that the twins needed to know his existence and vice versa but also sympathized with his friend. Patricia had dropped the bomb their first night in their hotel room while eating gyros (courtesy of Patricia persistence to try Greek foods since they were already in Greece).

At night Patricia spent the night watching the twins during the morning the kids decided to stay away from the crime scene but at the same time asked around the kids if they saw of knew anything about the dead US marine. Gibbs didn't like that idea but Monica had supported her brother's idea by saying that kids would trust them best if they were secretly interrogated by kids their age during casual conversation.

In the morning McGee woke up earlier than anyone and went to the school, he needed to speak with the father of the twins.

"Hi! I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee and I need to speak to Principal Thomas Petrou regarding the investigation." He told the school guard and the guard let him in. He marched up to the office and opened the door to find Thomas and a woman kissing each other passionately but stopped in shock and looked at McGee bewildered at how rudely he got inside the office.

"Can I help you?" Thomas asked in terrible English accent which made McGee flinch.

"Yes, you may! Mind telling me everything you know about your conquest named Patricia Gally?" McGee said and he glared at Thomas pale face.

"Why? What does investigation has to do with that whore?" Thomas asked as he fixed his clothes and the blond bimbo left the office.

"Well, that whore is now the last survivor of her Unit and she doesn't deserve that title since she risked her own life in Afghanistan!" McGee started saying as he marched up to Thomas and pinned him to the wall.

"What?" Thomas stuttered and the office's door burst open and Patricia run inside.

"LET HIM GO, TIMOTHY!" Patricia yelled in anger as she aimed her gun at him, McGee did as told but Patricia didn't stop aiming her gun at him and then shot at Thomas direction missing him by millimeters.

"I am not a whore." She said calmly at Thomas who stared shocked at her. She had changed, she grown older now and had red hair.

"Pa…Patricia?" Thomas asked shocked and Patricia turned to him and raised her middle finger at him as she dragged McGee out of the office.

"How did you know I was here?" McGee asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

"I followed you. I couldn't sleep so I was reading a book at the hotel's lobby when I saw you walk out. Thank you, Timothy but I'm also to blame for sleeping with him. It takes two to tango, my friend." Patricia said smirking as the two agents walked to McGee's car and Patricia caught the keys McGee threw at her and unlocked the car and got inside starting the engine.

McGee laughed at what Patricia said.

The investigation showed that the Marine by the name Stefan Gillis was Mariana Stefanou's uncle and got killed by a local gang that confused him with Mariana's dad since Stefan had borrowed some of his brother in law's clothes. Mariana's dad owed them some money. The investigation was a joined one with the Greek Police Department.

Patricia, Monica and Jimmy walked through the port eating ice cream while Patricia told them about Thomas. They had one more day before their scheduled flight back to Washington DC.

"I'm glad he is not involved, ma. He would probably cheat on you with blond bimbos while you are away in missions." Jimmy said with a shrug as he licked his ice cream.

"I agree. It's nice just the three of us." Monica said as Patricia awed and hugged them.

From the opposite pavement Thomas was watching them and he was gaping in shock. No, he didn't realize those were his kids but he was gaping for the fact that Patricia Gally had changed and that she had kids now. She was a freaking Agent!

'Who was the father?' Thomas wondered as he walked inside his apartment that was completely empty in a matter of people but as a matter of furniture well it had everything you'll need but it was messy!

Thomas life might have been all glory during his High School years but ever since Patricia disappeared things went completely downhill. His popularity didn't fade but his attempts for a steady relationships didn't go as he planned them and subconsciously he was comparing them to Patricia because in all honesty that night he had sex with her it was indeed to trick her but after the first kiss things changed he seemed to forget about the first plan and gave into the passion.

In other words he was beating himself up for ridiculing Patricia like that he could actually keep it to himself and use it to blackmail her but his best friend didn't know how to keep his mouth shut so instead of saying that it was a lie he fueled the fire that drove Patricia away not only for him but from her best friend and parents. Driving Patricia didn't bother him much until Angie punched him yelling at him that Patricia's parents lost her forever!

He didn't intend to drive a child away for its parents!

How he became a principal? Well, he found that teaching kids eased his guilt for all the bullying he had done during his school years.

Patricia, Monica and Jimmy walked for a little more when Monica asked;

"Mum, can we go to grandparents' house to surprise them?"

That made Patricia freeze and think about it and them smirked.

"I like how you think!" Patricia said smirking as Jimmy and Monica laughed and started walking quickly to the bus stop to check if there was a bus for Kallithea region. They waited for a half hour time that Patricia warned them not to say anything about the case because it was US classified and her dad belonged to the Greek Army and if they knew anything about it, it might thought as treason, so it was best to be avoided.

"Then why do we know about it?" Jimmy asked confused.

"You are my kids and you helped in the investigation that is why." Patricia said smiling warmly at them and just them the bus came.

The trio arrived at the same block of flats Patricia spent her teen years, she used the key she had kept as a reminder of where she came from and of home and opened the center door then they boarded the elevator and pressed the number 3.

They stood outside a door with the names Gally/Simmons etched on it. Monica and Jimmy bickered whose going to press it but Patricia did it while her kids bickered and both twins looked at their mother with a betrayed face and she smirked then they laughed.

Monica Ann Gally had brown hair that dip dyed them purple and Jimmy had his brown hair dip dyed them bleached blond but they shared the same eyes as Thomas, black eyes although Monica had Heterochromy in her left eye that became brown just like Patricia's.

Jimmy was dressed in jeans with a black Halestorm t-shirt and paired them with a black/red long sleeved shirt and red boots. As for Monica she was dressed in army brown dress that had pointy edges and paired it with black angle boots and a bandana same color as the dress on her hair.

Patricia was dressed in black jeans and angle boots she wore white OneRepublic shirt and leather brown leather jacket.

The door opened before them and a woman with brown hair and identical eyes with Patricia stare in shock and smiling at the trio before them.

"Hi, mum." Patricia breathed out with a relieved smile.

 ** _So? Do you like it? Do you think i should write a second chapter?_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**


End file.
